


Home

by crochetingloser



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetingloser/pseuds/crochetingloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru has had a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Ishimaru had been tired and sluggish all day, the feelings having a slight affect in the way he moved. His nose had been stuffed to the brim and he hadn't been able to stop sneezing, along with sniffling which had begun to annoy his classmates greatly. He hadn't wanted to miss school, and he couldn't have anyway. There was no one at home to take care of him, both of his parents working constantly to pay off the debt that had been left to them. He sneezed again, avoiding the spread of his cold by moving his head into the sleeve of his uniform. He sniffled once more before returning to his school work.   
  
When Ishimaru got home from school he called out a "I'm home!" to the quiet empty house. Taking off his shoes and leaving them by the door he walked into the living room and sat down on the floor preparing to do his daily homework.  He honestly hadn't been expecting the late "Welcome home!", the response to his earlier statement. Jumping a little in shock he quickly abandoned his back pack and ran to the voice, which had come from the kitchen. When he arrived in the small room, he saw his mother standing at the stove cooking dinner in a small pan. She turned around and smiled at him, tired eyes full of happiness. He ran over and hugged her as best he could, breathing in the scents clinging to her clothes. She smelled like home and warmth.  
  
To him that made his whole day better.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhHHHHHHHH I'm so sorry, this is my first time publishing something like THIS SO I'M SORRY IF ITS BAD 'ND STUFF YOU KNOW. feel free to correct me on stuff, I'm terrible with catching mistakes.


End file.
